If Myths Where True
by lovetwilight2
Summary: What would happen to the Cullens if all the vampire miths where true? What kind of troubble would Emmett get in to? How will this affect Edward's relasionship with Bella?
1. Rosalie's Mirror

**A/N: this is what i think will had happened if all of those vampire miths where true.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series or any of its characters, they're the property of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

Rosalie's Mirror

Rosalie POV

I couldn't believe what had happened to me. I was a monster, a bloodsucking monster. I would never see my family and friends again….ever…

And it was all Royce's fault! I swear that I will have my vengeance! He will regret every thing he has done to me! I will make him feel the pain that I felt.

I walked slowly up to my new room. Carlisle said they used it as a place to storage their important things, but Esme had rearranged it for me while I was…transforming.

I shuddered, what will become of me?

I entered my new room. There was no bed, but a small sofa and a wardrobe and a small mirror in the wall. I walked up to the mirror. I needed to see myself, to see that I was still that beautiful girl everybody wanted; to seek so reassurance that I was still Rosalie Hale.

I stood there in front of the mirror, stunned. There was no reflection. Where was I? Where was that beautiful girl I needed to see so much? I stood there, staring at the mirror until it hit me. I was a vampire. Vampires had no reflection.

"CARLISLE!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

**Carlisle POV **

"I had to do it, Esme. I couldn't just let her die!" I said

"Of course you couldn't" Esme reassured me, "I unders-"

She was interrupted by a sudden scream.

"CARLISLE!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

It was Rosalie. I run up to her room to see what was wrong. Esme and Edward followed me.

"Rosalie, what's wrong?" I asked.

She turned to glare at me.

"I HATE YOU!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?? DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE?!" She screamed.

"Rosalie, what are you talking about?" I asked puzzled.

Edward chucked and turned to me. "She's upset because she can't see her self in the mirror anymore."

"DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME! DO YOU REALIZE HOW IMPORTANT LOOKING IN THE MIRROR IS FOR ME? NOW I WILL NEVER SEE HOW BEAUTIFUL I AM!" She looked like she would be crying if she could.

"I think she's having hysterics, maybe you should slap her." Esme suggested.

**A/N: hehe, i like quotes. What do yuo think? please REVIEW!!**

**up next is Emmett**


	2. Emmett's New Funky Sun Dance

**A/N: Thanks to all you people who revied and favored this story! Specially bettingonalice123 and carolineSonPotter!**

**And here is Emmet what i think will happen to him if they burned in the sun!**

Emmett's New Funky Sun Dance

Emmett POV

"I'm bored! There is nothing to do!" I said, turning off theTelevision set. It was a new model; it was a black and white 14 inch tabletop in mahogany wood. Yeah, I was so bored I read the manual.

"Why can't I go outside?" I said

"Now, now Emmett, I told you about staying inside during the day." Carlisle said, exhausted. He had been working extra hours due to the economic crisis.

"But it's raining! There is no sun, why can't I go out?" I said getting up form the sofa.

"Why don't you go do something else?" Carlisle suggested, flipping the page of the newspaper he was reading.

"What can I do? Rose went hunting with Esme. And there is nothing to do." I said

"Why don't you go spend some quality time with Edward?" he suggested.

"But…but he's playing with his piano, you know how he gets if you interrupt him. That guy seriously needs to get a girl." I said

"I completely agree." Carlisle said in a bored tone.

"Hey, I heard that! " Edward yelled from his room.

I walked to the room I shared with Rosalie thinking about all the things I could be doing outside now. Maybe playing in the puddles, or maybe splashing people. Or, if it wasn't raining, I could go to the beach! Umm, Rose in a bikini…Roar ;)! How I wish Rosalie was here, she'd make everything better, like she always does.

Just then, there was a break in the clouds. It was a beautiful scene, the mountains filled with light, the birds coming out of their shelter. Man, how I wish I could join them…..What the hell! What did Carlisle knew anyway? I've never heard of anything happening if you go out in the sun. With that in mind, I run out in to the back yard, smacking the door as I got out.

"SUN!" I squealed as I danced around in circles. "Oh, how I missed you!"

My squeal of joy made Carlisle come to investigate.

"Emmett! WTF are you doing?! Get inside now!" He yelled at me, I just ignored him and continued dancing.

"Emmett! YOU'RE ON FIRE!!" He complemented, or so I thought.

I ended my sun dance skidding to a stop on my knees.

"Thanks, I've been working on my dramatic endings"

"NO YOU BLOODY IDIOT, YOU'RE LITERALLY ON FIRE! GET INSIDE NOW!!"

Suddenly, I smelled smoke. I sniffed and I was surprised that it smelled good…spicy, but sweet at the same time, kind of like Rose when she gets kinky. Yum. Then I realized it was me. I was on fire, literally!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!" I stating running in circles again.

"Emmett, get inside!" It was Rosalie, she was back. D

"Rose!" I Yelled and followed her voice.

Rosalie POV

When I arrived back home, I found none other than Emmett, running around in circles, on fire.

"Emmett, get inside!" I yelled.

"Rose!" he said and started running toward me.

"I'll fix this." Esme said, getting out the garden hose.

"HEY! KEEP IT DOWN! I'M _TRYING _TO WRITTE A FRICKING SYMPHONY HERE!!" Edward shouted from his room.

**A/N: Don't worry, he doesn't die!**

**that last quote was inspired by totgirl's "Ridiculos things the human Cullens do" it's awsome!**

**PLAESE REVIEW!**

**up next, is...drumroll EDWARD! remember to review!**


	3. Count Edward's Cool Coffin

**A/N: It might get a little OOC, but writting Edward is hard.**

Count Edward's Cool Coffin

Bella POV

I was driving home from another day of work, not paying any attention to the road. I was thinking about Edward's note I found in my truck after school. It said that he was going to meet me, after my ship ended, at my house. He said he had a surprise for me. I wonder what he had in mind.

When I got home I took the note out of my pocket, admiring Edward's perfect script. Suddenly I heard a noise outside my truck. I got out to investigate what it was; Charlie still had an hour of work left, so it must be Edward. I was right.

He was sitting on a huge rectangle-shaped object. It was dusk, so I couldn't be sure what it was. I was really long, a bout a feet tall and about two feet wide.

"Hello", he said as I walk closer to him.

"Hi. Umm, what is this?" I asked, indicating to the rectangle.

"Well... it's the surprise I told you about." He answered reluctantly, something was bothering him, I could tell.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing really, it's just I don't know if you'll…be okay with this…" I must have looked confused because he quickly began to explain.

"Well, since I'm probably will be spending the night in your room, I thought that it might be a good idea if I brought my coffin with me" he said in a rush.

"...Wha...?...wait, you have a coffin?" I asked him

"Yeah, I told you I couldn't sleep; well it was because I'd lost my last coffin, so I had to get a new one. This one is a new model; it has a high definition flat screen plasma TV and a DVD/Blue Ray player. Emmett and I installed a PSP III and a Nintendo Wii. Thought, there is not much space. I also have instaled speakers around it, for the stereo I put in…"He continued explaining me all of the things he'd do to it. I think it took him ten minutes to finish. When he was finally done, I was speech less. oo

"…And don't get me started on what Alice is doing to yours."

"…so, you want to spend the night in my room, in a coffin?" I finally asked.

"If it's okay with you, it just saves me a trip back home in the middle of the night. Plus this time I get to spend the _whole_ night here." he answered.

"But what about Charlie? Won't he notice it when he comes to check on me?" I pointed out.

"I'm sure he won't notice a thing. We can put it under the bed, if you'd like." He was doing it again. Dazzling me into agreeing… and it was working.

"Okay…" I said slowly, "but if Charlie finds out…"

"Don't worry, he won't." he assured me.

"Fine. But you're carrying it upstairs." I finally agreed

--FOUR HOURS LATTER--

I was dreaming again. We were in our meadow again. It was cloudy, but it was still a beautiful sight. I we were about to kiss when a sudden scream woke me up. I was Charlie. Oh ho…

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! BELLA WHAT IS THIS COFFIN DOING UNDER YOUR BED?!" Charlie screamed.

"Hehe… well it's technically a casket…" I mumbled.

Yeah, Edward was going to need his coffin. Because when he wakes up I'm going to kill him.

**A/N: For those who don't know, the difference between a coffin and a casket is that a casket is compleatly rectangular, and a coffin has slanted edges.**

**Remember to REVIEW!!**

**I'll probably do Alice next.**


	4. Alice's Dreadful Dress

**A/N: sorry it took a long time to update, but i've been busy with my other story. I'm also working on a new story, kind of like this one, but way more OOC and crazy. Any way, Thank you, people who reviewed, you rock!**

**Alice's Dreadful Dress**

"How many times do I have to tell you, Carlisle? I am NOT wearing that stupid outfit!!" I screamed.

It was horrible, just imagining wearing that old, moldy dress made me want to puke. Not to mention the smelly cape.

"Seriously Carlisle, _where _did you get this stuff? It's ancient!" I indicated to the faded mahogany colored dress. It had a low V neck that was way too low, even for Rosalie, and a ruffled thin fabric around it. The dress also had a black raised collar that was as tall as my head. You couldn't get anything like this except in a Halloween store.

"You didn't get them at a Halloween store did you?"

"Of course not, I got them when I was changed, back in London. You got to admit, they're in pretty good shape for almost four hundred years. And the BETTER stay that way." He said, directing that last comment at Emmett, who had just come out of his room in an old tuxedo like suit, but instead of a tie there was a ruffled mess.

"What did I do now? I swear it wasn't me! It was Edward, I swear, he's been planning for a long time to-" Emmett babbled.

"Shut up Emmett. Carlisle, do I really have to wear this?"

"Yes Alice, it's traditional." He answered. I could feel a rant coming.

"But this is so not my color and don't even get me started on this fabric-"

"You are going to wear it and like it, Alice!" He was getting angry. The last time he got too angry…let's just say that I would have to wear the dress.

"Okay, fine, I will." I finally gave in, "It would kill me to do so, but I'll wear the moldy dress, if it'll make you happy" I said grumpily. "But can I ask you a question, please?"

"Sure" he said, surprised that I'd given in so easily.

"If you got that in London, before you've meat Esme - or Edward (who sometimes wears dresses)-, why did you also get women's clothes?"

He seemed a little embarrassed for a second.

"They were on sale,"

The way he said it made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He hesitated for a second before saying, "Duh."

"…...okay…but I'm still not wearing the cape"

**A/N: who knew Carlisle share Alice's love for shopping**

**Up next is Carlisle!!**


End file.
